


мы были.

by ilen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, написано: 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: мальчик-звезда, даром, что мертвая.как же у нас все так вышло, скажи мне.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Kudos: 1





	мы были.

**Author's Note:**

> первоначальное примечание, полностью взятое с фб: 
> 
> is this our last dance?  
> я не стала добавлять сонгфик, но саунд: one ok rock - last dance.
> 
> штош.  
> стоило сделать это раньше, намного раньше - но они всегда писались только тогда, когда хотели этого сами (и как хотели сами). этот раз - не исключение, хоть и последний. 
> 
> я не знаю, что тут можно сказать.   
> спасибо, что были - спасибо всем, кто со мной это разделил (тогда - и после).   
> 4 года-  
> 16 работ-  
> больше двухсот страниц текста-  
> они навсегда останутся чем-то важным для меня, но попрощаться я хочу именно на такой ноте.

_is this all we have?_   
_should we walk away at last_   
_to be along together still?_

Через тонкие подошвы лёгких — летних, считай — кед неприятно ощущается каждая неровность грязного, ещё даже не начавшего таять, льда. Лу Хань на это только хмурится раздражённо; он весь облезлым и озлобленным воробьем нахохлился, шагает по застывшим в отупелой тишине вторничного вечера переулкам. Март, ага, как же.  
Исписанный пошлой пьяной молодостью кирпич невзрачных многоэтажек с нездоровой лаской облизывает ледяной ветер, Ханю тоже достается — влажным стылым языком по шее, под куртку, по щекам; ещё чуть-чуть — залезет, собака, прямо под кожу и.  
Март — та ещё сука.  
Только скормить ему Лу Ханю нечего — под кожей пусто: иногда кажется, что ткни острым чем — он с тихим пшиком ненужной тряпкой и осядет.

(Хотя глупость, конечно же. В нем от Минсока острого столько под ребрами — а ничего, вон, все ещё топчет Землю; не скулит почти даже)

А кеды — красные конверсы: затертые, выцветшие; не греют. Они для лета, душного, яркого — чтобы, развалившись на переднем сидении, закидывать ноги на дверцу старого пикапа со спущенным на полную стеклом. Чтобы пахло травой, цветами, дешёвыми сигаретами и семнадцатилетним Минсоком, который два дня назад волосы в рыжий выкрасил — словно на него чистым пламенем плеснули; мальчик-солнце. Улыбается, глаза раскосые свои довольно жмурит, пушистыми ресницами прикрывая бесстыжие искры, которые по самому краюшку темной радужки закручиваются во млечные пути. Хань в них — первооткрыватель; без инструкций и снаряжения — один в открытом космосе; задыхается невесомостью, теряет себя в полном вакууме — цепляется за яркие пятна.  
Красные конверсы.  
Рыжие непослушные волосы.  
Искусанные вредной привычкой горькие губы — вкусные до какой-то отчаянной попытки задохнуться окончательно.  
Минсок.

— Извините, есть зажигалка? — незнакомый мальчишка неловко Лу Ханя за предплечье ловит и смотрит — кот из Шрека, ей богу. Поэтому первый порыв нахуй послать дохнет где-то в глотке, вынуждая неловко откашляться.  
— Ага, держи, — и протянуть потертую, раздолбанную.  
Мальчишка благодарно кивает, и прикуривает дрожащими пальцами: ветер слабый лепесток забивает упрямо, поэтому получается только с пятой попытки — Лу Хань молчит, ногами зябко переступает, глаза щурит.  
— Спасибо, — говорит мальчишка.  
Ага, — кивает Лу Хань и разворачивается. Думает, что такие вот тонкие промерзшие изнутри подростки не должны курить в одиночестве, да и вообще — курить. Хотя им с Минсоком в свое время никто не помешал, так с чего бы сейчас вмешиваться в круговую поруку?  
У самого в кармане порядком измятая пачка красных мальборо лежит грузом чего-то неподъемного: Лу Хань их уже и не курит даже, но.  
Вечерами зимними, выстуженными — ими спасался. Красные мальборо — горькие, крепкие; от них волосы потом пахнут дымом почти отвратительно — у Минсока они тоже так пахли, когда они возвращались из бара, пьяно хватаясь друг за друга. Ночной Пекин задыхался во влажной духоте июльской ночи, огни иллюминации засвечивали звёзды — слепили, играли красками даже за закрытыми веками, когда языком — по чужой коже. Она горячая, соленая, влажная — язык плашмя по кадыку: Минсок голову назад запрокидывал, позволяя; все позволяя. Где-то за поворотом шумела улица, смеялись такие же потерянные в пьяном веселье — но в этом закутке, куда они спрятались, в нем было глухо; только пульс в ушах — безобразным и бестолковым набатом. А ещё — тихие всхлипы: когда Минсок пальцами в чужие жёсткие волосы, когда Лу Хань чуть шершавыми ладонями по чужим рёбрам, когда.  
Не было ничего чужого — все пополам, даже вдохи-выдохи.  
До тошноты, ей богу — Лу Хань вязкую слюну некрасиво сплевывает; вспоминает, что со вчера, наверное, и не держал во рту ничего, кроме двух ненужных ему сигарет да четырех? пяти? стаканов кофе на вынос. Поэтому сердце сейчас ухает каждый раз — как перед прыжком с пятнадцатиэтажки.  
Кофе — традиция: Минсок его обожал, баристой все мечтал стать. И ему шло; мальчик-солнце же, ну. Карамельной сладостью, кофейной горечью — кипятком по коже, густым вкусным паром в лёгкие; Минсок — сливки, посыпанные корицей, крепкий ликер — до одури. И Хань покорно дурел, ещё просил — взглядами, жестами, словами и молчанием, когда за окном осень бесилась обманутой девкой, а соседи сверху — обманутым доверием. Минсок тогда улыбался губами, глазами, пальцами рисовал на запястьях Лу Ханя свое что-то; интимное до тупой отчаянной боли в грудине. Рисовал обещания.  
А обещания все — та ещё глупость; молитвы забытому богу-самозванцу. Их потом, после всего — сорванным голосом возносить на руинах обрушенного храма; среди мусора и незнакомцев непрошеных, которые на одну ночь лишь приюта ищут среди разбитого камня.  
Хань возносил.  
Возносил и слышал, как рядом Минсок такие же воет — близко-близко; чуть меньше пропасти всего лишь — но чуть глубже.  
Ветер злится — царапается драной дворовой кошкой, добра от людей никогда не видавшей. Заставляет шаг ускорить, почти на бег сорваться — осталось всего пару кварталов да заглянуть в магазин, чтобы захватить бутылку вина — не дешёвого, как когда-то раньше, а вполне себе.  
Правда, на языке в момент прикосновения к темному стеклу бутылки все равно вкус той дряни, в которой они с Минсоком юность топили, яркой вспышкой. Кисло-сладко. Пьяно.  
Глаза у Минсока — пьяные. Настолько, что Лу Хань в них захлебывался до отравления, дикой интоксикации. Ими же опохмелялся.

Подъезд в многоэтажке, которую Минсок теперь зовёт домом, чистый, теплый; гулкий. Каждый шаг Лу Ханя звучит хлопком: он по лестнице на тринадцатый, потому что сбитому дыханию нужно оправдание.  
Три удара — вместо одного нажатия на затертую кнопку: он ведь даже не гость здесь.  
Два удара.  
Негласным паролем, мол, я это: им по пятнадцать ещё было, когда отстукивать так стало их личным. Двенадцать лет спустя — привычка больше, чем что-либо другое; чем что-либо осмысленное.  
Он открывает спустя минуту, не больше: непослушные волосы — пепел, футболка растянутая — мятая, штаны домашние — тоже. У Минсока глаза темные, млечные пути тускло переливаются — разбитые катастрофой каменные глыбы, застывшие в вакууме; Лу Хань здесь — как дома, каждый камушек, каждую пылинку знает.  
Только дом — пустой.  
А глаза у Минсока — трезвые; отражением.  
— Привет, — говорит хрипло, будто Лу Хань его из кровати выдернул; не улыбается даже.  
Хань не улыбается тоже: кивает, да внутрь проходит, тут же начиная стягивать конверсы. Минсок на них выразительно смотрит, хмыкает, но не говорит ничего — забирает бутылку вина и уходит на кухню.  
Пахнет ужином из микроволновки, только постиранным бельем и новым — Хань успел уловить — парфюмом Минсока. Запах горький, тяжёлый, цитрусовый. Сколько они не виделись в этот раз?  
— Руки мой, я как раз ужин грел, — говорит с кухни Минсок, а Лу Хань в ответ только бездумно кивает, не волнуясь совершенно, что его вряд ли кто сможет увидеть.  
Год. В этот раз они не виделись год.  
Кухня тонет в охре яркого светильника; тепло настолько, что отогреваются ноги — внутри только на контрасте ещё больше все стынет.  
В прошлый раз они выдержали полгода: Минсок тогда сорвался и прилетел в Китай, а Хань позволил себе при встрече уткнуться ему в шею носом и выдохнуть едва слышное: «так скучал по этому запаху». В этот раз — ненужное, лишнее (хоть и скучал не меньше).  
Минсок не спрашивает ведь даже, зачем приехал, не спрашивает, как дела — ничего не спрашивает, смотрит только — битое стекло по коже; мальчик-

_Выгоревшие звёзды становятся белыми карликами, прежде чем совсем умереть._

Минсок — мальчик-почти-мертвая-звезда.  
Разливает купленное Лу Ханем вино по бокалам, достает пепельницу и садится напротив: когда он наклоняется, Хань успевает заметить череду засосов на правой ключице — точно цветы первой майской сирени рассыпали; красиво — еще одним ножом под ребра. Неоправданно.  
Интересно, это кто-то из тех, кого в разрушенный храм на одну только ночь пустили, или?  
— Надолго в Сеуле? — Минсок затягивается ментоловыми, которые не выносил никогда, и смотрит из-под ресниц пустыми глазами; вакуум.  
— Завтра обратно, — Лу Хань в ответ тоже — смотрит.

Мы могли бы быть сказкой, — Лу Ханю думается, — мы могли бы быть сказкой, в которой прошлая жизнь, эта, следующая — всегда вместе. И ты в ней был бы лисом, а я — просто был бы и тебя вспоминал снова и снова.  
— У меня переночуешь? — спрашивает Минсок равнодушно почти, мол, просто интересно, какие у тебя планы.

Мы могли бы быть сказкой; как ты захлебывался историей про Джека Воробья, помнишь? Потерялись бы где-то в пучине океана, захлебнулись бы — я _(бы)_ отдал тебе сердце? Взял бы?

— Если позволишь, — так же равнодушно в ответ; позволит, конечно. Только надо ли?

Мы могли бы быть сказкой. Сидеть вместе среди облаков, строя волшебные замки прямо из белой ваты; от прикосновений кожи к коже разряды бы искрились грозами пугающими, от которых миры рвались клочьями — да и пускай, ну.

— Без проблем.

Мы могли бы.  
 _Мы были._  
Сказкой с хорошим концом (но не бесконечной).

Лу Хань встаёт молча и подходит к Минсоку, сигарету из пальцев забирает, впервые касаясь; затягивается.  
Мы были.   
Фильтр остаётся дотлевать среди таких же мертвых; Лу Хань к Минсоку тянется, носом ведёт по щеке, глубоко-глубоко втягивая в себя запах — тот, который за тяжёлым, цитрусовым. Родной. Отсчитывает удары сердца, которое не бьётся уже загнанной зверушкой, нет. Каждый удар — глухой, громкий, болезненный; прыжок с пятнадцатиэтажки.  
Минсок — выгоревшая звезда, которая, умирая, спалила планету Лу Ханя, превратив ее в очередной никому не нужный камень, непригодный для жизни.  
 _Мы были._  
Руки Минсока вдруг обнаруживаются на луханевой шее — прожигают насквозь, зло стискивают ткань толстовки, когда ближе тянут. Губы — горечь.  
Сожаление-сожаление- _сожаление._  
Кожа — сладкая после сна; языком — плашмя по кадыку, вынуждая голову запрокинуть, позволить; все позволить. И зализать чужие цветы сирени, и свои раскидать бездумно — почти зло, почти больно: у Минсока кожа тонкая, за ней — такая же пустота, что и Лу Ханя; две оболочки, аж тошно, ей богу.  
И не понять, кто отстраняется первым — они делают это вместе, наверное. Дышат загнанно, почти срываясь на всхлипы, но.  
Пальцы Минсока все ещё стискивают толстовку Лу Ханя, а глаза — трезвые.  
Мальчик-звезда, даром, что мертвая.  
Как же у нас все так вышло, скажи мне.  
— Я не останусь, — Лу Хань выдыхает едва слышно.  
Я не вернусь, — думает. — И ты не приходи.  
Минсок кивает — в ответ на не сказанное. Глаза раскосые, поблескивают в теплом свете лампы — на какой-то ничтожный миг Лу Ханю хочется остаться. Но потом Минсок голову чуть наклоняет, и все блики тонут в черной пустоте — вакуум.  
В котором Лу Ханю больше не место, давно уже не.

Когда дверь за ним захлопывается, он ещё долго стоит, к ней прислонившись, а потом достает красные крепкие да закуривает: ну и выгонят, ну и что ему?  
Лу Ханю не грустно, не больно — Лу Ханю никак. И никакого обещанного облегчения он не испытывает.  
Мы были! — заорать хочется так, чтобы услышали на другом конце этой грёбанной вселенной, но получается только пробормотать в пустоту едва слышно:  
— Так почему же нас не стало?

**Author's Note:**

> 180303


End file.
